


It's Complicated

by Giizmo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giizmo/pseuds/Giizmo
Summary: Sniper wants more of a relationship with Scout, essentially.





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, it's been a while since I've posted anything, and I've been having SniperScout feelings again! So, here's something I wrote a while back, fixed up and is now ready for your eyes. 
> 
> I may add a part two to this, I'm not really sure yet. Let me know what you think and I'll write/post it if I see fit. Thank you for reading!!

It was that time of day again, after battle, when Scout would come by Sniper’s van to have a quickie and relieve some stress. They’ve been doing this for the past month and a half, just fucking like it was no big deal, no strings attached. You could say they were friends with benefits, but they weren’t even necessarily friends. They never talked. As soon as Scout stepped in they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. There was simply no time to talk with how quickly Scout was on Sniper. Not even a simple, “Hi, how are you?” Before they started. Not ever. Today was the same as always, Scout came in and pushed Sniper against a wall of the camper, one knee in between Sniper’s legs, the runner’s hands pinning his arms above his head. Sniper was allowing Scout to have his fun as per usual, but most of the time he took his position as the dominant role when it came to actually fucking the other. It was just how they worked, and they’ve always had a silent, mutual agreement on what they did and how they did it.

Today, Scout was being a bit more demanding than usual, and when he pulled away from the kiss he immediately went for Sniper’s neck, pressing sloppy kisses up and down the sides of it, nipping and biting gently. Sniper was a bit surprised by all of this, but he easily gives in, enjoying it enough, tilting his head up and giving a quiet moan, wrapping his arms loosely around Scout’s torso, pulling him closer.

On certain days Scout really asserted his dominance over the other, making it clear what he wanted and how he wanted it. Scout was an interesting dom, but Sniper never really complained. He mostly let Scout do what he wanted, and either way, he was there for the runner to let out frustrations, nothing else. Even though sometimes Sniper really wished they were more, he would never bring it up with Scout in fear that he’d ruin their whole “relationship”. So he lets Scout push him onto the small bunk, and he lets Scout’s hands wander along his body like he’s nothing but another person to him, and he lets Scout touch him in ways he’d never let someone else touch him.

And for the first time in years, Sniper feels like he might cry. The seemingly emotionless man felt like he wanted to break down in tears because of a stupid kid that he had feelings for. The marksman closes his eyes, tilting his head up and feeling his throat tighten just barely, trying to will the feeling away. His body trembles as Scout continues to touch him, and he almost pushes him away, but he thinks better of it, because as much as he hated how he was feeling, he still loved feeling Scout’s wandering hands.

Sniper tries to push everything out of his mind, if he’s not thinking about anything then there’s no reason to cry, right? But that turns out to be harder than expected, what with his throat tightening more and his stomach doing repeated flips, and Scout making his way down to his pants, pressing kisses down his stomach. The marksman finally sits up quickly after another minute of this, pushing Scout away from him and hastily rubbing at his eyes that were slowly starting to well with tears. He could feel Scout watching him, his hard gaze burning against his skin and that just makes everything worse.

Sniper can’t help it, and the tears start to fall, and he looks at Scout and then quickly away again, starting to feel the heavy weight of shame. “You can leave now, if you want. I don’t think I can do much today.” And to Sniper’s surprise, Scout doesn’t budge and his gaze softens a little bit.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? I’m not gonna leave while you’re sittin’ here crying!” Scout declares, leaning forward slightly and wiping Sniper’s tears away gently with his thumb. Sniper just flinches away from the other male, hanging his head and refusing to make eye contact with the runner.

“It’s fine, you really don’t have to act like you care, okay?” Sniper mumbles quietly, rubbing at his eyes again, relieved the tears stopped quickly. He heard Scout scoff and he looks up slightly, glancing at the other.

“The fuck makes you think I don’t care? I would’ve left already if I didn’t care. I wouldn’t bother to come here every day if I didn’t care. Dammit, Snipes, you’re dense as a fuckin’ rock.” Scout shakes his head, huffing to himself.

Sniper looks up more, narrowing his eyes and just looking Scout over. He sounded genuine enough, but if he cared then why did they never talk? Why did they not know anything about each other? Why did he feel so empty once Scout left for the night? “All we do is have sex, Scout. It’s starting to get to me, I-” he pauses, thinking for a minute. “I feel like I really care about you, but I don’t know a single thing about you.”

“Yeah yeah old man, you think I haven’t noticed? I didn’t think you’d want to ruin ‘this’. Whatever this is.” Scout gestures with his hands around the two of them, rolling his eyes and sighing.

Sniper, on the other hand, seems extremely surprised, and he leans back, observing Scout for a moment. “And do you feel the same?” He asks after a minute of silence.

Scout pauses, thinking carefully before answering the question, “I ain’t sure yet, okay? Lemme get to know you first, and then I’ll decide.” Though despite his words he gives Sniper a genuine, teeth and all smile, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “For now I’m goin’ to head back to base and leave ya’ alone, alright? See you tomorrow, 'mate’”

Sniper blinks at Scout, nodding, not really sure what to say back besides a short, “okay” as he watched Scout get up and leave. Once the younger male was gone, he brought a hand up and pressed it to the cheek Scout kissed, laying down and closing his eyes, trying to catch up with all of the thoughts in his head right now, sort of actually looking forward to the next day for the first time in a while.


End file.
